<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etciù!! by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385822">Etciù!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cold, Cute Okumura Eiji, Hugs, M/M, Other, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etciù!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etchù!</p><p>“Etchu! Etchù! Etchù! "<br/>Three dry sneezes came.<br/>Kong and Bones looked up from theirs and looked at their boss. "Did you get a damn, boss?"<br/>“I ran in the rain to chase that fucking idiot, that's all. Ectciù! " Ash Lynx complained.<br/>"Oh yes, it was all very dramatic," Shorter commented with a grin, intent on messing with the phone, sitting comfortably in his chair.<br/>"Damn Ash, but someone is thinking badly of you!"<br/>"Why? ... Etciù!"<br/>“In Japan, if you sneeze several times someone thinks badly of you. If it's just one, it means he likes you, ”Eiji explained.<br/>"This then," Kong laughed.<br/>"Really...?" Bones asked.<br/>"So Ash, you have a lot of enemies!" Shorter laughed.<br/>Ash ignored him and blew his nose loudly with a handkerchief.<br/>"Hey, are you okay?" Eiji asked worriedly, widening his big dark eyes, making them round like marbles.<br/>"I'm fine," Ash replied with a shrug.<br/>A loud sneeze ensued.<br/>"But you got cold ..." Eiji commented all serious "let me warm you!"<br/>Eiji clumsily passed his arms around Ash's hips, pulling him against him in a very tight hug.<br/>Ash stood there with the Japanese boy's head stuck under his chin, for several minutes, because he could never say no in front of those big eyes, especially when he worried about him: that is always.<br/>It was so damn sweet.<br/>Sweet.<br/>Oh my God, he's so cute, so sweet ...<br/>I want to marry you Eiji.<br/>Yes, I want to marry you ...<br/>"Hey but why are you so hot?" Eiji asked raising his head towards Ash, whose face had taken on a reddish color.<br/>Shorter burst into coarse laughter.<br/>Kong sighed, Bones blinked puzzled and asked, "Hey, when are you going to unstuck?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>